Pahlawan Dalam (The Warrior Within)
by burnedwillow16
Summary: My version of Far Cry 3, after Jason decides to save his friends. A new warlord rules South Rook Island, and Jason rules the Rakyat on the Northern Island. I don't really know where this is going. But I hope you guys like it!


**(The first thing I want to say is that I love this game! I hope at least some people read this, if you do. Please review and share your opinions. Also I want to say that I was listening to a certain song while writing most of this, the song is called "Make it bun dem" by a pairing of Skrillex and Damian Marley. Great song, if you've ever played the game, the song plays during "Kick the Hornets Nest". Anyway, enjoy! BW16)**

The first thing I notice is that I can't see, big shocker huh? First fucking thing I see is a whole lota goddamn nothing. It's dark but I like it, always have liked the dark. Light can be so overrated, you can't really be who you are in the light of day. Why do you think people party at night? So they can be themselves in the dark. Well what if even during the day, it was dark. Would we still be our day selves? Or would we transform into the darkside of our psyche. Such thought raced through my head until a voice, slightly muffled, overtook my hearing.

"Welcome," the voice cuts through the blackness before me. "Welcome." It repeats the word. I try to sink further into the darkness around me, seeking safety and warmth. I am barely aware of the fact I'm being moved, my feet dragging under me. The voice's originator sighs, and suddenly the darkness is removed in the form of a blindfold thrown to the side and I'm blinded instantly. A man is standing in front of me, as I can see his boots and worn blue pants, my head swings from side to side and I see I'm around other people, all tied up. Then I feel a hand grab my hair in a handful and I'm forced to look into the face of the voice. His brown eyes filled with nothing but rage. He backs away slightly until I can see his face, and unintentionally I focus on it.

It's a younger man. Mid to late thirties, black hair done in a shaved ponytail, and a small braided goatee. His eyes seem to have been pushed into a skull, his skin is tight and gaunt over the bone. His teeth seem almost rotten, a few are even black, and his breath can be smelt from where I am. He's not wearing a shirt, and a very large and intricate tattoo can be seen, along with a long and jagged scar running the length of it. Suddenly he gets in my face again and starts screaming.

"Hey! I'm fuckin' talking to you! Pakeha!" his voice raising several octaves higher than I would have imagined. "You're always rude. Always the same with you, all of you Pakehas! All of you," his voice drops to almost a whisper. "so fuckin' rude." He chuckled, and I swear that my blood froze in my veins. "That's why I hate dealing with them, and also why I love killing 'em!" at this the man drew his knife, and stabbed at us. The others and me flinched away. He just laughed at us.

"So, you enjoying your welcome, Pakeha?" he looks to me and smirks. The murder in his eyes makes me look away. I can't look to him. "Hey, hey, HEY! LOOK AT ME!" He grabs my face and shoves his into mine, its now I see that his eyes are dilated. And I realize that he's high, and I get even more terrified. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING, YOU FUCK! YOU SHIT! I OWN YOU! THIS IS MY ISLAND!"

The sound of a door opening draws his attention, and a man walks into the room, dressed in a military uniform, although I can't tell what country, he looks like he could kill a hundred men like me, and he probably has. But something makes me even more scared, this man, this professional killer, looked nervous to be around the man in front of me.

"S-sir?" he stammered out.

_'So he's the boss here?'_ I swallow. '_We are so fucked…_'

"What?" the leader asks now in his normal voice, "Have those idiots attacked again?" The man shakes his head and motions to his left ear. The leader's face lights up like a Christmas tree as he smiles. "Oh, goodie! Someone to see little ol' me? Who is it this time?"

"A Mr. Novak, sir. Here to see you,"

"AHA! MR. NOVAK!" he turned to me and the other prisoners. "Good ol' Dick Novak just saved your lives! Maybe I should take him back here, so he can see your…" he broke off as we all realized that no one was looking at him. He snarled. "Fine. Have it that way." He turned to one of his men and pointed to the young girl with black hair. "Have fun while I'm gone," he clapped the man's shoulder, "but do not hurt the merchandise. If you do, then I'll sell you in her stead." And with that he left the room, leaving behind him a distinctive stink of blood and sweat.

The two men move closer to the girl, and she struggled and screamed. But to no avail, and we all just closed our eyes and tried to drown it out but we couldn't, it was too horrible. I'll always remember her screams, her cries. Until the day I die.

That man, with the chest scar, the boss of this island. He ruined our lives, captured us, selling us, and hurting us in ways we never thought possible.

And that was only the first time I had laid eyes on that man. It wouldn't be the last.

**(Only the first chapter, hehe. Sorry. I had something, but it left me and I can't get it back. I had fun writing it though, so I hope you enjoy it! :D )**


End file.
